Returning Home
by DoctorWho42
Summary: Rose finds her way back into her home universe after her family dies, thanks to the extended lifespan given to her by Bad Wolf. Eleven/Rose reunion fic. Also, although he is not listed in the characters, (They only let me put four,) Jack Harkness will play a major role in the story. AU where the Ponds didn't get trapped back in time after The Angels take Manhattan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction, and I know that it's terrible, so bear with me. I've never actually let anyone read anything I've written, and am very, very nervous about making a fool of myself, so please, no hate! Constructive criticism, however, is both extremely welcome and much needed. I doubt anyone's going to read this, but if they do, the next chapter won't come out for a couple of weeks, as I'm going away to a place with no internet. (Oh, the horror!) Anyway, without further ado, here's the first chapter!** **:)**

Rose stood in the center of a tech-filled warehouse—the floor scattered with wires and machines. She pressed the jump button, taking a deep breath as the wind began to pick up, starting a cyclone of which she was in the eye of. Something was wrong, though, just slightly off. She could feel it. Her mind whirred at a million miles per hour. She'd checked and rechecked, she was sure. _Come on, Rose, think! Something's wrong, something… not connected!_ She looked around, hair flying in her face and disrupting her vision. Her eyes widened and she lunged for two wires—red and blue—and forced them together. Her victory was short lived however, as in a flash of light, she fell to the ground on her hands and knees with a groan, vision swimming. She looked up just in time to get a sense of her location—Cardiff, right where the doctor parked his TARDIS when the timeship needed to recharge, early twenty-first century if she had to guess—before the world went black.

Owen leaned against the wall of a nearby building, rolling his eyes, while Gwen and Tosh fussed over the recently materialized alien. Ianto and Jack had gone for a half month's long special mission, and already there was more excitement than they usually got while the two were there! Of course, the team would have had their suspicions of this so called "special mission," save for the fact that they were there when the orders were given, so they knew it wasn't just the two blokes going on vacation to do things none of them wanted to think about. He sighed, standing up.

"Look, let's just bring her back to Torchwood. We'll ask Jack what to do when he gets back." Gwen stood, nodding. She was still upset with Owen, but, as much as she was trying to ignore him, his suggestion made sense.

"Good idea. While he's away I'll interrogate her, see what I can learn. Tosh, see if you can figure out what species she is. Now, Owen! Help me pick her up! If we see someone comin', we'll pretend she's just drunk." And with that, the three of them got to work. Luckily it was nighttime, so they wouldn't have to worry as much about being caught carrying around an unconscious girl. Still, they hurried back to base as quickly as they could under the circumstances.

Owen and Gwen placed her on the autopsy table while Tosh took blood and DNA samples. Much to all of their frustration, they were unable to identify her species. Gwen scowled.

"Tosh, help me get her to the cells." She appeared to be uninjured, which was good. They never knew what treatments would cause more harm than good. None of them wanted to go home, claiming they needed to be there if she was dangerous, but it was mostly because of simple curiosity. Two hours later, the girl opened her eyes, blinking in the light and stretching slightly. Then she froze, her gaze locking on Gwen, the only person not watching from the computer.

"Hello," she said slowly, certain she wouldn't understand English but trying to appear unthreatening. "Welcome to Torchwood." The girl's eyes widened with panic, and she looked around the cell for an escape. It was small, with a stone bench on one side. The floor, ceiling, and three of the walls were concrete, but the fourth wall was glass.

"Please," she begged. "Let me out." Everyone was shocked at not only her ability to speak English, but also at the defeat in her eyes now that the panic had subsided. Gwen took a step forward and sat down across from her.

"I can't. I'm sorry. But you're safe now." The girl narrowed her eyes, clearly not believing. "My name's Gwen," Gwen introduced herself.

"Rose," the girl informed her, then grinned slowly. "But most call me… Bad Wolf." As soon as the predatory spark in her eye was there it was gone, bringing back the defeated young woman, sitting criss- cross in the cell. Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"Bad wolf. What does it mean?" The girl shrugged.

"Everything that is, everything that will be." She waved her hand. "It's my name. But you know that." Gwen nodded, deciding that maybe she would tell her more if she thought she already knew—that worked most of the time.

"Of course. Now, what are your intentions on Earth? Are there more of you?" Bad Wolf grinned and winked.

"Nope," she replied, popping the p. "One of a kind, me. And I've told you a thousand times, I'm not gonna hurt anyone."

"By us, do you mean Torchwood?" The girl rolled her eyes.

"There's no need to play games. I know how it works and I'm not gonna tell you anything new just 'cause ya pretend to be nice. Been there, done that. If you're gonna try to dissect me again, you're welcome to try." However, her words weren't defiant, just… tired. Gwen changed the subject—clearly she wasn't going to change the girl's mind about their intentions.

"Are you hungry?" Her head shot up, hopeful, for a second, then suspicious, and finally back to tired. She had the most expressive eyes Gwen had ever seen.

"Yes, but I'm not eatin' anything I get from you lot." She grimaced. "Learned that lesson the hard way."

"We're not going to hurt you unless you give us a reason to, I promise." It was very clear the girl didn't believe her.

Back in the hub, Owen turned around from watching the screen, texting Jack.

"Found an alien, don't recognize the species."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Not sure. Gwen's interrogating it, but we aren't getting any information. What should we do?"

"Wait for me to get back. Try not to antagonize it."

"K" he shut the phone off and spoke into his earpiece.

"Gwen, Jack says to wait until he gets back. He might be able to identify it. Until then, it stays locked up. It could be dangerous. Wouldn't be the first time an alien tried to trick us." This last sentence was directed at Tosh, who glared.

Rose saw Gwen listen to her earpiece, but she couldn't make out what was said. "It's a her, not an it," Gwen replied snappishly. Oh, so they were talking about her.

"What did they say?" she asked.

"We can't do anything until the boss gets back. Don't worry, you aren't in any danger. But you should eat something…" Bad Wolf shook her head, and Gwen sighed. It was going to be a long seven days.

The female alien had given up on refusing water after the first day, but it wasn't until two days later when Gwen finally got her to eat something. It wasn't much, just chips, but it brought some color into her cheeks. On the fourth day of her incarceration, Owen went in while the alien was asleep to collect another blood sample for Tosh's research. No one was watching the screen until they heard a scream coming from the monitor in Bad Wolf's cell. Owen's scream. They watched in morbid fascination as she sat up, eyes glowing, and stared into Owen's eyes as if reading his very soul. All three went running when a golden light came out of her eyes and knocked their teammate unconscious. Directly afterwards, she curled back up and went back to sleeping. They pulled him out, and he woke up an hour later with one hell of a headache.

When Bad Wolf woke up and learned of what had happened, (Gwen told her, hiding her confusion that she didn't remember,) she had apologized profusely, looking absolutely terrified. Gwen, who'd formed a fragile friendship with the girl, had comforted her to the best of her ability. The team couldn't wait for their boss to return, in fact, the only one person who wasn't secretly excited to figure out what she was, was Rose herself. She already knew what she was, but the story was too long and complicated to tell, not that they would believe her. She was terrified, in fact, of their mysterious boss returning. Gwen was nice, and neither Tosh nor Owen were outright unfriendly, which was far, far more than she had ever expected of Torchwood. Doubtless their boss, whoever he was, would have a much different attitude. Alone in her cell, hearing only the distant call of weevels, Rose shuddered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I thought I'd get another chapter up before I went away. I can't believe people have actually read this! Whoever the Guest was who reviewed really, really made my day, so thank you! On another note, please notice the T rating. In the chapters to come there will be innuendo, (Duh, Jack's joining the party,) and a little bit of cursing. However, I won't be posting anything more explicit than snogging, so never fear! (Or, to those people who would prefer it have more than kissing, an apology.)**

When Jack returned, he was surrounded instantly by his team, who pushed him towards the monitor. Ianto was getting the suitcases out of the car, but he couldn't wait to see what his team had found. He couldn't understand most of what they were saying, as they spoke over each other.

"It shocked me! Its eyes were glowing gold—"

"She seems really nice, just terrified. I think the other Torchwood did something to her."

"She hardly eats—"

"We still don't know where she's from, but she appeared to have fallen through the rift—"

"EVERYONE _SHUT UP!"_ Jack ordered, finally, and the room silenced. "Now, can I see her?" They all nodded, and he walked towards the screen, gasping when he saw who it was.

 _"Rosie?"_

To everyone's great surprise, he ran down to the cells, unlocking the door without a thought and hugging the alien girl, spinning her around. "Rosie! How did you get here? I thought you were in the parallel universe! God I've missed you." She'd frozen initially, then hugged him back, a mixture of joy and worry mixing in her empty stomach.

"Jack, quiet," She warned. "They'll hear you." But, instead of remembering he was in danger, he simply laughed, making her brow crease in confusion.

"Oh, no, this isn't a rescue mission—they're my team." At this point, the members of Torchwood Three had entered the cell area, though they held back, confused. "Rosie, meet Owen, Tosh, Gwen, and Ianto. Guys, this is Rosie." Everyone stared at him in shock.

"You _know_ her?" Gwen demanded, but Jack ignored her, and picked the girl up. She yelped in surprise.

"You know I can walk, right captain?" He grinned and winked. "Oh no, don't you say it…" She realized right after she'd spoken what she'd walked into.

"You won't be able to after tonight, cutie." She laughed.

"In your dreams, Harkness." He laughed with her.

"Worth a shot. Gwen, see if you can find her something to wear. We have some catching up to do." Gwen nodded mutely. None of them had ever seen their boss so happy, but _how in the universe did he know Bad Wolf?_

Jack sat down in his chair, spinning once, then leaning over the desk. Rose sat across from him.

"Okay, talk." And she did.

"I got married to John—the meta-crisis, two months after the Doctor left. We had three children—Sarah Jane, Donna, and… Jack." Jack grinned widely at that, but didn't interrupt. Rose rolled her eyes, knowing she was never going to hear the end of that. "He lived to be a 103—being part time lord helped with that, I think. I died at eighty seven. Only when I died, I sort of… regenerated. But without changing my face. He reckoned it was Bad Wolf, still inside me. Only after that, I didn't age. And I had these sort of… powers. Like I did back at the game station, but not as strong. So I went around in the TARDIS we'd grown—the Doctor gave us a piece of his when he left so we could make one—and did what the doctor does. Exploring, staying out of trouble… badly… saving people. It wasn't the same—'course it wasn't—but it kept my mind off of everything, my husband dyin' an all. Shortly after my first great-grandchild passed away, Torchwood found me. It took me three years to escape." She winced at the memory, shuddering slightly. "After that, I worked to find a way to get back here, hoping to find you, and, if luck should hold, the Doctor. It took me another three years before I could build a dimension cannon that wouldn't destroy two universes. Then your team found me—luckily for them I was unconscious," she rubbed the back of her neck, and Jack winced, imagining what could have happened. "That's why I panicked when Gwen told me I was at Torchwood, see?" He nodded. She'd given him the shortest story possible, but he could find out the rest later.

Gwen knocked, carrying clothes. Jack waved a hand to invite her in, and she handed them to Rose. "You'll want a shower, follow me." Jack Harkness stood, and led her to his room, which had a bathroom attached. She smiled gratefully.

"Sure you don't want me to join you?" He asked jokingly with a wink. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"In your dreams, Harkness!" Once Rose disappeared into the bathroom, Jack left. He had some explaining to do to his team. As he expected, they were waiting for him in the hub.

"Who is she?" Gwen asked. Jack took a breath before explaining—it was going to be a long night, but his team deserved to know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow! That was quite a wait, wasn't it? Terribly sorry about that. My schedule's been hectic, and, as I mentioned, I recently returned from my trip. I am awed by the positive response I've gotten. All of you who reviewed really made my day. Special thanks to my beta Romantically Distant, who has turned my mediocre—and occasionally confusing—writing into something great. If you watch (read? I don't actually know what it is.) Naruto, she's written fanfic for that—take a look! She's also written a Harry Potter story for those of you who are in that fandom.**

 **To clear up some confusion, this is an AU that takes place after The Angels Take Manhattan, where Amy and Rory aren't sent back in time. River's already gone to the library, but there will be NO RIVER BASHING. I love River. She's a total badass. (Does that count as cursing? I don't think so, but don't yell at me if it does!)**

 **The TARDIS, in this story, can telepathically talk to Rose (Thanks to Bad Wolf), but can only communicate in pictures and feelings with the Doctor. However, she can move around hallways and rooms, (See the mini episode where she hides Clara's room from her for cannon proof—or just a laugh if you aren't particularly fond of Clara.) shock people, and make noise. Basically, she will be making mischief throughout the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot this in the last two chapters! Roses are pink, (And yellow!) the TARDIS is blue, I don't own Doctor Who** **L**

The Doctor impatiently burst into Amy and Rory's room, before stopped dead in his tracks. All three faces turned bright red. His companions were currently situated in a _very_ compromising position that left no doubt as to what they had been up to.

"Doctor!" Amy screeched. "What did I say about _knocking?!_ " Rory hustled to move his body to cover his wife while she got under the covers. The timelord recovered quickly from his shock, however, and grinned awkwardly.

"Right, sorry. Just thought you should know that we've landed since you didn't seem to notice. I'll head out, er, you two," he waved a hand and made a face. "Have fun. I guess. We're in Cardiff so the TARDIS can recharge. Nothing dangerous ought to happen. Actually, I think I may have just jinxed it. I hope I did, nowhere more boring than Cardiff." The Doctor made a quick exit after that, with a muttered, "This is why I don't do domestics."

Amy and Rory rushed to get dressed, blushing furiously as they did—Rory more than Amy. This had not been the first time the Doctor had interrupted them, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Later, when Amy managed to comfortably snuggle on Rory's lap on the couch, her watching the telly while he played with her hair, they heard the TARDIS doors creak open.

"Doctor?" Amy asked, assuming and slightly bored, at the same time another voice asked the same, only hopeful and a tad desperate. Amelia Pond shot up, startling her husband, and ran into the console room. ' _Please don't be an evil alien',_ she thought. ' _I was having such a nice day.'_

"Who are you?" She demanded the blonde. She had a pretty face, and looked about twenty, with hair like hers only the color of honey. The girl's eyes widened, then she sighed.

"Figures," she muttered. "Another pretty young thing." She rolled her eyes, but none-the-less held out a hand. "Rose Tyler, previous companion of the doctor. Love what he's done with the place." Amy recognized her from when she'd looked through the pictures of the Doctor's old companions from the TARDIS database. Though, in the picture, the blonde's hair had been a bit shorter, and colored a cheap bottle-blonde. Her clothing style as well had apparently changed from the worn, informal and colorful clothes of before.

Rose pasted a smile to her face, but internally she felt terrified—even more so than she had been when confronted by Torchwood. So many thoughts raced around her head, ' _What if he'd regenerated? How long had it been for him? Would he still want her? Would he even_ remember _her? Who was the ridiculously pretty redhead in the miniskirt? Heaven knew the girl looked prettier than Rose, and the Doctor had always loved gingers… No, stop worrying Rose, it's gonna be fine. Worst comes to worst, you have Jack. And he'll remember you, of course he will, he remembered Sarah Jane…_ Thoughts kept piling up in Rose's head as she assumed the numerous outcomes to this meeting. She had to continually tell herself not to worry, but that did not prevent questions from continually popping into her head.

Meanwhile, Amy's thoughts were churning as well. _Who was she? How did she get here?_ Is _she an evil alien in disguise, or is she actually the girl from the database?_ The redhead knew her thinking could be borderline paranoid, but after the Dream Lord Amy did not trust anything as fact, art least not right away. The Scottish woman desperately wanted to know her story, but managed to hide it pretty well. Just then, Rory walked in.

"Amy?" he asked, then his eyes drifted over to the blonde. "Who are you?" He questioned, walking down to meet the two girls. Rose again held out a hand, which he shook. "Rose, Rose Tyler." As she said this, though, the TARDIS doors flew open and the Doctor walked in, the glint of the Oncoming Storm the only clear hint that he was not as composed as he might appear. Rory grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her away when he noticed the grimace hinting at the corner of the Doctor's lips. The man before them held no resemblance to their quirky, geeky best friend. No, instead the Destroyer of Worlds, the Lonely God, stood in the console room. Even rose acknowledged the thrill of fear that raced down her spine. He walked up towards her, and though he appeared to be little more than half a foot taller, the man seemed to swamp her.

"No, no you're not," he said, his voice low. "You aren't Rose Tyler. She's gone. So what are you then, a Zygon? Is that a Shimmer? Come on," His voice rose as he spoke. "I will kill you, you know," he growled. Amy and Rory were thoroughly terrified by now, but Rose hadn't moved an inch. "Because of all the people you could have mimicked, you picked the _wrong one."_

"It's _me,_ Doctor!" She insisted. "I promise! I came back!" He slapped her, hard enough to leave a mark, and she gasped, surprised at such an action. The Doctor she knew never would have slapped someone. Not without even hesitating, let alone thinking about it. She immediately slapped him right back indignantly.

"Ow!" he hissed, holding the side of his face, then his eyes widened. "It really is you, isn't it? You slap like your mother." No other alien species would dare _slap him._ That was a human thing, as far as he knew, and humans couldn't change their physical appearance—not completely. At his revelation, Rose didn't care that her face hurt, or that he just spent the past five minutes threatening her. She kissed him with all the pent up tension from not only the years they'd traveled together, but the desperation of many lonely lifetimes as well. His hands flailed for a moment, before he managed to come out of his shock and kiss her back, pushing her against the console. "Rassilion, Rose," he murmured. "I've missed you." The couple behind them were still staring, open-mouthed. Minutes later the Time Lord finally pulled back. "Right, human. Humans need to breath," he chastised himself while she gasped, arms still wrapped around his neck, sitting on top of the console.

"You look different," Rose commented, straightening his bowtie. He looked down at himself, as if just noticing, which he had. When he'd seen her, he'd completely forgotten that he had regenerated again.

"Oh. Yeah." He ran a hand through his floppy brown hair. "Good different, or bad different?" He asked self-consciously. She grinned, tongue poking out from between her teeth, the same smile that he thought could probably power a major city for weeks. Rassilion he'd missed that smile. He felt his hearts miss a beat at the sight of it.

"Well," she mused. "Just different." He grinned, not having realized how much he craved her acceptance. But then, that was why the TARDIS interior didn't change after his ninth regeneration, and why he spent so long trying to convince her he was the exact same man, when, in reality, he'd changed quite a bit. He had the sneaking suspicion that it might also be why he ended up a pretty boy. Yep, both nine and ten had been head over heels. But him? He should be over her by now! Those thoughts were, however, completely dispelled when she kissed him again; lightly this time, just a brush of the lips, but it drove his mind places it should absolutely, positively, not be going.

Amelia came to her senses before Rory. "Doctor," she demanded. "Who is she? And why were you two _snogging_ on the _console?!"_ The Doctor glared, instinctively pulling Rose slightly behind him.

"It isn't as if I haven't caught you and Rory doing worse, Pond."

"You're _married!_ " Amy countered exasperatedly. "And you would _never_ let us go at it on the console," she pointed out as an afterthought.

Rose pushed him away, stepping out from behind him, hurt, but not angry. It'd been so long for him—of course he would be over her. But _married?_ "You're _what?!_ " She demanded. "To whom?" The blonde had been shocked by the news, but she smiled none-the-less. "I'm _so_ happy for you, Doctor. Will I get to meet the lucky lady?"

Rose was doing that distracting thing with her tongue again—just a tease of pink from between her teeth when she smiled. However, he had other things to focus on. She should have been angry with him—upset, jealous, even. But she just looked… well, slightly sad but honestly happy for him. _What?_ That was certainly not what he expected—but he supposed that he should have. She was his Rose, compassionate and forgiving to a fault.

"Yeah," Amy replied, speaking to Rose now. "To my daughter." At this, Rose looked suspicious.

"He's married to your _daughter?_ How old is she?" Rose asked, perplexed at even the thought of the Doctor being married to the daughter of a woman who looked to be no older than her late twenties.

Amy laughed at what she was obviously thinking. "I know what you're thinking, and no, she's not a toddler. Actually, she's older than me. It's complicated."

Finally, the Doctor came to his senses. "Wait, what? No! No, Rose, I'm not married, well, I am, it's complicated, like Pond over there said! Everything about her is complicated! I had to marry her or the universe would be destroyed, first of all, and second, she's dead! Well, not dead, sort of dead, but gone! I'm not married, I swear!" he babbled. Rose narrowed her eyes.

"I am very, very confused." Rose stated, her voice calm but her eyes clearly displaying her confusion.

However, before anyone could attempt to explain, Rory spoke. "What do you mean she's _dead?_ " he asked with a fake calmness. Amy immediately caught her husband's meaning and glared at the Doctor.

"My daughter _died?!"_ The redhead exclaimed. All eyes were now focused on the doctor. He took a breath, and explained everything—starting from the beginning, from the first time he met River.

"Well then get her out!" Rory demanded fiercely. The Doctor looked down, hair falling in his face. Rory had always been the quiet and logical one—especially when compared to Amy and the Doctor—but not when it came to his family.

"I can't." The Doctor responded.

"You have to!" Rory countered. "She's my _daughter!"_

Now he Doctor looked up, eyes flashing angrily. He understood where Rory's anger stemmed from, but it did not mean he liked it directed at him. Rory should have known that if he could have, he would have gotten River out. He loved her, the self-proclaimed psychopath—albeit in a completely different way than he did Rose—but love never-the-less.

"I CAN'T!"

"TRY!"

Amy knew that the boys wouldn't stop yelling for a while, so she beckoned for Rose, who followed gratefully. "So," Amelia began as they walked down the hall. "I recon you have quite a story to tell." Rose smiled at the Scottish woman's statement.

"I'll tell mine if you tell yours."

"Deal." Amy laughed, and Rose began, starting from the beginning when he blew up her job. They strolled aimlessly around the TARDIS, who moved rooms around to make way for them. Many times Amy attempted to interrupt, only to be quickly shushed—she'd never finish the story at the rate Amy kept asking questions.

"So you're part TARDIS, then?" Amy asked. Rose nodded with a smile.

"Yep. I can hear her now." She placed a hand on the wall lightly. The timeship hummed in response.

 _MY THEIF'S PICKED UP MORE STRAYS—I SEE YOU'VE MET THEM. I LIKE THE PRETTY ONE._ Rose chuckled.

' _Who, Amy?'_ Rose asked the TARDIS, a teasing lilt in her mental voice.

 _NO,_ the TARDIS replied. _THE OTHER ONE. THE MALE._ Rose laughed outright this time, and Amy looked at her like she was crazy.

"The TARDIS thinks your husband is pretty," she informed her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I know."

That statement confused her, but also piqued her curiosity. "How?"

"Well, you told your story, I suppose now I'll tell mine," Amy replied with a wink, and they continued down the hall. Amy explained everything, wincing slightly when she recalled jumping off the building in Manhattan with Rory, and again when the Angel had shown up right when they thought they were safe. Luckily the Doctor had seen and pulled Rory back, just in time. Rose nodded when she finished.

"Want to know the best way to deal with weeping angels?" She asked.

"What?" Amy replied curiously.

"Mirrored sunglasses." Rose answered. "I can't believe the Doctor hasn't thought of it yet." Amy grinned.

"Brilliant!" Rose saw a pink door out of the corner of her eye, and went towards it slowly. "No!" Amy shouted suddenly, grabbing her arm. "Don't go in there," she warned. "I tried, once, and the Doctor went all scary Time Lord on me, like he did in the console room before. Trust me." Rose raised an eyebrow, and opened the door.

"Well," she mused. "'s my room. I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed inside." Amy's eyes widened.

"Your _what!?_ The Doctor went all ' _ooh I'm broody and scary and dangerous'_ because of your _room?_ Damn, you have him wrapped around your little finger, don't you?" The last part had been more of a statement than question, but Rose nodded anyway, grinning as she did so.

"A bit," she allowed. "Yeah," then flopped down on the noticed that the bed had been neatly made, unlike how she left it, and smelled suspiciously of a certain Time Lord. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Amy asked.

"He's been sleeping in it. Don't tell him I told you, though. Wouldn't want his ego to be hurt." Rose replied with her usual tongue-in-teeth smile.

"I think he could stand to be knocked down a peg or two." Amy replied, rolling her eyes, but agreed not to tell. The blonde pulled out her phone to inform Jack of where she was—she'd told him that morning that she wasn't planning on leaving Torchwood that day. She'd made a compromise with the Torchwood team—she would let at least one of them know where she was at all times, and they wouldn't do any more tests to find out what she was. Also, it made it so Owen had to stop complaining and protesting that she was dangerous. However, when she looked down at the screen, she noticed that she'd missed ten calls—all from, of course, Jack. He'd probably spotted the TARDIS, and was wondering where she was.

"I have to go. Make sure the Doctor doesn't leave without me!" She sprinted down the halls, leaving a confused Amy in her wake. The Doctor, seeing her run past, paused his shouting match with Rory to attempt to grab her arm. When he missed, he took off after her. Rose, on her part, hadn't noticed, and she ran into Torchwood tower right before Jack called her for the eleventh time. He looked up, grinned when he saw her, and kissed her; right as the Doctor ran in.

 **If any of you lovelies have plot ideas, or scenes you would like to see, pretty please PM me! Reviews, as always, are extremely welcome, and if you liked this story, follow/favorite! Updates will be anything but steady, but I'll do my best. The next chapter will be up shortly, I just have to edit.** **J**


End file.
